Socio
by TwistedFan13
Summary: When a meek college student, Lacey Porter meets the single most dynamic guy she has ever encountered, she becomes instantly drawn. His charm, his charisma, his irresistible sex appeal, but no matter how close she gets to him, there always seem to be secrets and lies. As his character unravels Lacey begins to question his sanity.
1. Autumn

**Introduction**

This is not a love story about a sweet and timid girl who allows herself to fall relentlessly in love with the enigmatic bad boy. Then he breaks her heart. And through a tear-jerking process of love and betrayal, separation followed by his realization of what he'd lost, the boy finds himself through her pure, unjudging eyes. His heart is softened, as is his touch. He is able to change his ways because in the end, love conquers all. Love will always triumph. Isn't that how the stories go? Well not mine. My love was destined to blow up in flames. It was destined to fade like ash and dust but not before exploded, leaving bloodstains in the snow. It is so hard to put into constructive words who Danny Desai was to me. He was everything. He was nothing. He was the love of my life before he— I think I fell in love with a sociopath.

…

 **Chapter 1:**

I will never forget the fall. The season, I mean. A blanket of burnt orange leaves covered the campus ground at Westbrook University. I was a sophomore there. I'd transferred from my dream school, the prestigious and highly-reputable Stanford University. I transferred for reasons I prefer not to discuss out shame and the pain it brings just to think about. What I'd left behind had been everything I thought wanted. I liked Westbrook, though. It was a quiet liberal arts school in Midwestern Ohio. The social climate was certainly different from what I was used to having grown up in California all of my life, but this suited me much more. I've always been a low-key kind of girl who prefers to live life in the shadows. I never needed to be seen. I never wanted to - and not because I lacked confidence. Quite the opposite. I was comfortable enough with myself that I felt no need to perform anymore. I just wanted to _be_. Whatever that meant, but I was failing at it. My thoughts were interrupted by an obnoxious noise of nonsensical music.

" _Bitch better have my money! Y'all should know me well enough. Bitch better have my money! Please don't call me on my bluff."_ My roommate, Regina Crane had a terrible habit of being moderately inconsiderate whenever she was in the mood to have a good time.

"Regina! I called out to her. "Reg!" She didn't hear me. She was dancing around the room flipping her luscious blonde hair around seductively. She may have had a little to drink in preparation for the night's events. I tried to motion at her to turn the music down but to no avail. Her eyes were closed as she mouthed the words. Her hand was curled up into a fist which she pressed against her mouth pretending it was a microphone. "Bitch better have my—"I ran over to the stereo and unplugged it.

Regina snapped back into reality in an instant. "What the hell, Lacey? I'm trying to get ready."

"Dancing around the room is not getting ready. I know you see me over here trying to study." I was unapologetic.

"It's Friday, Lacey. Take a day off. Loosen up!" She rolled her eyes at me. We were good friends. We just had a love/hate relationship because of our differences. Regina had no chill when it came to going out, partying, drinking, flirting with guys. I always worried about her when she went out because I envisioned the worst possible would happen.

"Maybe you should stay in tonight too," I suggested. "We can make warm coco and watch Gossip Girl on Netflix. I just finished the third season!"

"Okay, spoiler alert. Dan Humphrey is Gossip Girl. Great show, but yawn. I wanna go out tonight!"

"Wow, um, okay, way to ruin the rest of the show..."

"Come on. You should come with me!" She pouted. "You could be my designated driver. Otherwise I'll be forced to a) drive will intoxicated and we know that's never a good choice or b) I'll end up crashing at some frat boy's apartment doing God knows what with God knows who. She had this way of guilt-tripping me into everything and she was very good at it.

"Okay, fine. But we're only staying for an hour or two. Got it?"

"Mhmmm."

…

When I tell you that Regina ditched me as soon as we got there, I mean literally, as quickly as my foot hit the floor on the threshold of some upperclassman's low-rent apartment, Regina disappeared into the crowd. She left me with her hand bag which had her phone in it so even if I tried to call her to tell her I was ready to leave, she wouldn't get it.

Perfect. I didn't know anyone. Like I said, I was new on campus. It didn't help that I was not a big partier in those days. The scene was a mess of sloppy drunk twenty somethings who were letting loose after a torturous week of midterm exams. I wondered which ones were the chronic drinkers who would go on to become alcoholics. I scanned the crowed for the inevitable phony drunk, the person who pretended to be drinking just to blend in with the rest of the group. I looked for the guys who were on a sexual conquest, and the girls who would be more than willing to be conquered. I scanned the room for the naive freshman that was bound to make some regrettable decisions. People watching was so fascinating to me, mostly because I was a forensic psychology major. I chose the major because it involves the interplay between law and psychology, and I thought it would make for an interesting degree to go into law school with, but lately I'd been more interested in the psychological aspect of my studies. Someone caught my eye, a guy I had never seen before. His face caught what little bit of light that was in the room. Carmel skin, long hair that he had pulled up into a sleek topknot. His deep brown eyes were piercing and curious. I didn't mean to stare, but when our eyes met, I couldn't turn away. Despite my resistance, I was drawn to him. When he caught me looking, he smiled devilishly and made his way over to me. I pretended to be texting someone on my phone in order to avoid how incredibly warm my skin got with every inch he stepped closer to me.

His voice was surprisingly soft and gentle. "Can I offer you a drink?"

On the inside, I was ready to leap with excitement that this beautiful man-creature was talking to me, but I remained cool. "I can't. I'm the designated driver."

"Then dance with me." He didn't ask. He just grabbed me by the hand forcing me to rise from my seat in the corner of the room. His touch sent shivers down my body, but I needed to put my life back into perspective. I transferred to Westbrook for a new start, free from drama, distractions, and even sex for the time being. Damn, that hair though. I just wanted to run my hands through it. Around right ear, he had three piercings that gave him this sexy edge and a small amount of stubble on his chin.

I was tempted, but I stood my ground. "No thank you," I silently wanted to kick myself.

"Ahhh," he yelped, grabbing his should as if he were in pain.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? Should I call for help?"

"Ow, no. It's alright." He let out weakly, still clutching his shoulder. "I think you just hurt my ego a little bit." He grinned sheepishly.

I couldn't help but laugh. It was a really corny pick-up line.

He followed it up saying, "Kiss it to make it all better?"

I didn't say anything. I just looked away awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," he broke the silence between us. "I'm not a douchebag .I promise. I was just –"

"Acting like a douchebag?" I threw in teasingly.

"Yeah, maybe I was." He conceded. "But don't act like I started this. I noticed you noticing me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I blushed.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," He said in all seriousness. "Now dance with me." This time he didn't wait for me to say no. Not that I would have. Midnight City by M83 was blaring from the speakers. The beat was electrifying, but I allowed my reservations to suppress me. It had been a while since I'd really let loose. I swayed back and forth in stiff movements. Then he twirled me around so that my back was against his body. He grabbed me by the hips and ran his hands along my thighs as he whispered into my ear, "let go." He said something else too, but I couldn't hear between the loud music and the sensation of his warm breath blowing into my ear. I closed my eyes for a moment letting down the guard I had up, even if just for the night. I let myself be free. The dynamics of the song rose as the hook set in. Along with the music, I moved my hips sensuously as he grinded against me. In the fun of things, my hair came undone so I shook my head to messy it up. I allowed the music to levitate me. I was actually having fun. Moments had passed and I was dancing like no one was watching. Closer together, everyone moved. I felt so connected to those around me. We did not say a word, only danced and though our bodies we communicated blissfulness. I turned around to face the mystery boy but he was gone. And I just stood there feeling puzzled and confused as the beat carried on.

 _ **A/N: Hello my Twisted fans. How I've missed you so! I know I am a terrible fanfiction writer because I stop and start and stop and re-start on stories that I never finish. I started Slow Dancing in a Burning Room, my first fanfic, when I was a freshman in college. I'm almost a senior now and I'm not done with it. I kind of figured you guys got burnt out with that one and I kind of got bored writing it. It was never supposed to get that long. Anyway, for the first time in all my years of writing, I actually know where I am going with this story, so I am going to finish it. I really hope you guys enjoy this. Please leave reviews. I don't want to waste my time posting this online if no one is feeling the story.**_


	2. A Single Drop

**A/N: I uploaded this chapter yesterday then deleted it less than twenty minutes later because it felt incomplete. Sorry to the followers for any confusion. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think!**

"Where did you go last night?" I never did catch up with Regina after the party, but I when I came in last night I found her in our dorm room sprawled out across our bunk bed half naked.

"Oh, that party was lame. I left after like 30 minutes. Not alone, of course," she added proudly.

I tried to mask the judgment in my facial expressions. It was only mild judgment. I was more or less annoyed that Regina had dragged me out only to disappear for the entire night. As it turned out, the evening wasn't a complete loss, but I still wanted her to feel guilty for leaving me at the party alone. "A heads up would have been nice, ya know. I wouldn't have had to wander around aimlessly at a party filled with drunk college kids I don't know."

"Puh- _lease_. I saw you getting in on with that hottie with the man bun. He was cute." She winked at me.

Remembering the lad with chestnut skin and glossy shoulder-length hair, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of that complete stranger whom I had encountered for a brief moment.

"Did you give him the business?" Regina perked up.

I suddenly felt a moderate amount of embarrassment. "What? No. I didn't even get his name."

"Honey, you don't need to know his name to get in his—"

" _Regina_!" I cut her off before she could get too inappropriate. She had this habit of making everything about sex. It wasn't uncommon for women our age to peak sexual interest, but Regina most definitely took it overboard. "What happened in your childhood that made you become such a sexual deviant?" I scratched my chin contemplatively as if I were a psychotherapist trying to gain insight into her unconscious behavior based on early childhood experiences.

"Oh don't you pull that shrink shit on me!" She punched me on the shoulder playfully. " _You_ need to put away the books and experience _life_ for once!" She ripped my PSY362 book straight out of my hands and I swear she ripped a page out in the process. I eyed her disapprovingly. I mean I'd already bowed down to her wishes the night before, but it was really time to buckle down and get my work done. What I needed was to focus.

"Oh I did my fair share of partying it up freshman year." I said passingly. I hadn't told her the stories. I hadn't told anyone. My plan was just to move on, to become the well-rounded and driven person I was before that train-wreck of a semester.

"So what, you're just a sophomore in college, not a middle-aged soccer mom with muffin tops and no sex life."

"There you go again, making everything about sex." I teased. If you give me book, I'm sure Freud has an accurate diagnosis."

Regina smiled devilishly as she walked over to the bedroom window, my book in hand. She opened the window and dangled it over the edge.

"Regina, stop! You think you're funny" I was becoming a little less playful and more agitated. There are these certain things called limits, and Regina knew none. My $300 textbook flirted with death as she swung it back at forth carelessly until it dropped from three stories to the ground.

"Oops." She laughed carelessly.

"What the hell!"

I shrieked and ran over to the window where I caught a quick glimpse of my Psychology book plummeting to the ground with fierce speed and velocity. It nearly crashed on top of an innocent bystander's head. I darted out of the room and down the stairs to retrieve my book from outside.

When I reached the exact location in which it fell, someone had already made the claim for me. It was the hot guy from last night. I immediately felt embarrassed. Not just because I was chasing after a falling textbook, but because of how I was dressed. I was wearing a small ash grey tank top and pair of boy shorts that I'd slept in. On my feet, a pair of Tasmanian Devil slippers that my grandma bought me as a present for graduation – an odd present, I might add. She was notorious for buying frivolous things, but I truly appreciated the gesture. The slippers were quite comfortable, unlike me in that moment.

He looked at me curiously. "What is this? A plot to kill me?" He raised the book in his hand. "Is that really what I deserve after all we shared last night?" He fake-pleaded with me with his brown eyes.

I bit down on my lip playfully and ran my fingers through my mess of wavy black hair. "What exactly did we share? I mean, a quick dance, then I turned around and poof, you were gone." I did not intend to be so forward and I was partially teasing him, but I really was curious as to where he'd run off to.

He nodded. "You're right. I was as an ass." As he spoke I imagined his eyes traveling down my body slowly, intimately as if to carefully take in the sight of every inch of me that was available to him and then he diverted his attention directly into my eyes. I noticed the quick breeze of the autumn winds and crossed my arms over my chest. "Let me make it up to you." His voice was a caress to my ears.

I had no control over the dopey grin that swept across my face. Then I snapped back into myself. "Okay, no. No." I jokingly fanned myself off. "You are _way_ too attractive."

He flashed me with a pearly smile and then pulled a strand of his rich black hair behind his ear which only made matters worse. "I mean _way_ too attractive." I pushed him away. "It's a distraction!" I snatched my psychology book from his hands.

He laughed, "Let me take you out tonight."

I shifted on my feet contemplatively. _Did I seriously have to think about it?_ "I promise," He continued, "it will be fun. You can even wear pants." I looked down at my nearly naked legs. For a brief moment I had forgotten that I was almost entirely exposed. He leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Well if you _want_ to wear pants. I mean, if it's absolutely necessary." I shuddered a little inside. It is unbelievable that a douchebag remark like that actually made my stomach drop, but it was just the way he said it, the way he said everything.

"I'm Danny, by the way. Danny Desai."

"Lacey Porter." I stretched my hand out to him but rather than the customary handshake, he proceeded to caress my hand with his thumb which he used to gently trace the veins that sprung from the back of my hand. His gaze was stuck on me and it made my body burn with desire.

"I'll pick you up at 8 then, _Lacey_."

…

It was so subtle at first and so easy for me to simply ignore the signs. His charisma was an irresistible force of gravity. His eyes were so dull yet pricking like thorns gashing into the depths of your soul. One glance into those mesmerizing brown eyes and you will be gone. Stare too hard or too long and the breath will leave your body causing you to levitate to a place of bitter sweet denial. Lies lie beneath those eyes. His charm. His voice was intimate poetry. When he wasn't trying to conform to the stereotype of a frat boy asshole, when he peeled back a layer of that icy exterior, he was profound and highly intelligent. I didn't notice before, but Danny Desai was a chameleon. He was able to quickly determine a person's social and psychological needs and then he'd alter his persona so that he could supply those needs. That's how he reeled you in.

I was filled with nervous excitement the evening before our first date. I knew nothing about the guy or what his plans were for our evening together. Were we going out to dinner? Coffee? Maybe a movie? Should I dress casual or get a little fancied up?

I settled for something in between: a large wool cardigan with sleeves that I allowed to lackadaisically drape off my shoulders to reveal my bare auburn skin. Underneath, I had on a thin, cream colored tank top that was lightly decorated with faint floral prints. Clinched to my waist was a black skater skirt that I wore over sheer stockings and on my feet, a pair of leather combat boots. I smeared nude lipstick on my lips and added a small dab of rose pink gloss to create a soft elegant contrast that reflected well against my complexion. My makeup was simple except for thick winged eyeliner.

Regina had been out all day after our petty argument about her treating my delicate and overpriced textbook like Michael Jackson did his son when he dangled him over his hotel balcony in 2002. It was Saturday though, so I knew she was out trying to find something to get into.

I was flat ironing my hair when I heard a knock at the door. I glanced at the time before opening it. It was only 6:35.

"You're early," I greeted my date with my hair only halfway finished. "I thought weren't meeting until 8."

"Yeah, well I couldn't wait to see you," he gave me a sheepish look. "That, and I factored in the driving time and figured we would get there too late if we didn't head out earlier."

"Where is _there_ exactly?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"Ugh," I rolled my eyes jokingly, "I hate surprises." He just smiled. I motioned for him to come inside as I finished my hair.

"And I hate being attacked by inanimate flying textbooks, but ya know…"

"Hey, that was _not_ my fault!" I danced my way over to dresser beside my bed where I'd set my flat iron and then picked it up. "It was my roommate. She is so reckless."

"How about you?" He sat down on the wooden chair on the side opposite to where I was sitting.

"What about me?" I asked curiously.

"Are you… _reckless_?" Even from afar I could feel his gaze upon me.

"I've had my moments, but right now I'm extremely focused on school and putting myself in a good position to get into law school."

"Fair enough," he conceded. It took only a few moments more for me to finish straightening my hair. When it was complete, I tied it into a sleek low bun and put in my small pearl earrings.

Danny was wearing a faux denim jacket, unbuttoned with a plain white V-neck underneath. Around his was an arrangement of eccentric necklaces laced with skulls, wooden beads and a dusty feather. He looked edgy, sexy. When we got to his car he opened the door for me. The car ride lasted a good twenty to thirty minutes before we arrived at our destination. Cedar Point, the sign read. The amusement park was decorated in haunted décor for the Halloween fest. There was a monstrous selection of rides, roller coasters, Ferris wheels.

"You're not afraid of roller coasters, are you?"

I covered my eyes like a little girl, "just a little bit."

"Aw, come on!" He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I have to break you in. This one's not that bad." He led me to the 420 foot tall coaster called Top Thrill Dragster. The ride was simple. A brief straight path led right to the 420 foot hill, the carts dropped and the ride faded to a gradual end.

"It's just one drop!" He tried to reason with me.

I laughed nervously, "Yeah, from like a thousand feet in the air! Look how fast it goes." I watched in complete terror as the passengers took off at the speed of life to their quick and painless deaths. "Can't we start out on one of those little kiddie rides at least at first?" I felt like such a party pooper, but there was no way in hell I was getting on that thing. It terrified me.

"Hey,' he entwined his fingers with mine. I allowed myself to exhale deep breaths. "Do you trust me?" I didn't know him enough to say that I did trust him which meant that I didn't know him well enough to say I didn't. I bit down on my lip, failing to elicit an answer.

"I'll be right beside you. I'm not gonna let you fall." He tilted my chin up.

"Fine," I uttered reluctantly, "but if I die, then we're even."

He laughed. "If you die, I will spend the rest of my life mourning the fact that the odd textbook in the sky didn't come crashing down on my skull and end me at once."

"Morbid," I frowned and then laughed.

In a matter of minutes, we became dangerously close to the front of the line. When the operator unleashed the gates so that we could enter the ride, Danny planted himself in the front cart. This gave me even more anxiety. I sat reluctantly beside him and strapped myself into the seat. I remember the rumbling sound of the carts rubbing up against the tracks. We slowly approached a set of unlit lights reminiscent of traffic lights. Above was a sign that read: keep arms down, head back, and hold on!

The conductor repeated these words through a loud speaker then the linear lights lit up one at a time, the final green light indicating that the ride was about to take off. My heart fell into my lap when it did. Like lightening we ripped through the air and within no time at all, the coaster raced up that colossal hill which ripped through the clouds. There was no time for thinking. We were flying. Positioned at almost a straight line, I could see the heavens. The coaster didn't slow down or even stop when we reached the top. I looked over at Danny who had his hands straight in the air, despite our instructions. He was wooing and hollering at the top of his lungs as we dropped, going full speed in the direction of the earth. I could see the entire park from that angle, but I wasn't looking. I was yelling, gasping for dear life. I swear my soul left my body on the way down. I scram until there was no breath within me and then ride was over.

I was shaking still when got off.

"See, that wasn't so bad!" He gave me a silly grin.

I took a moment to catch my breath. I wasn't going to admit it to him, but the adrenaline that rushed through my veins was so exhilarating. It was so awful that it was great. "That was terrifying!" I yelled at him.

He could tell that I enjoyed it. "But did you _die_ ," he winked.

"No, but you're about to!" I slapped him playfully across the chest.

"So abusive." I smiled devilishly and then started to approach me. I could tell he was going to retaliate, so I took off running. I didn't make it far before he caught up to me. He grabbed me from behind and assaulted my sides with tickles.

I turned around to face him. Carnival lights reflected off his eyes. His expression was gentle as he pulled me in close. There was such a warmth between us, a tenderness. His lips pressed against mine slightly at first, then he pulled away to look into my eyes. Then he kissed me again, this time passionately. I wanted to melt when I felt his tongue inside my mouth, instead I pulled away.

"Now we're getting on my baby rides, dammit!"

"Okay, fine," He nodded and rolled his eyes, pretending that my request was a burden. Then out of nowhere he swooped me up and spun around as my legs draped over his forearm. "Since you want to act like a baby." He put me down and then kissed me on the forehead.


	3. All of the lights

The multi-colored fair lights were a highlight to his brazen features. I couldn't help but to admire the concentrated look in his eyes as if every task he performed had an infinite value of importance. He shot those basketballs in the mini hoop contest as if he were competing in the NBA finals. An enormous crowd rallied behind us, cheering on the stranger they all knew and pestering his opponent. Danny egged on the crowd. He really knew how to hype them up, throwing high fives and dedicating his shots to the most enthusiastic spectators. If anyone else put on the same performance, it might have been perceived as obnoxious. But with Danny it translated as passion, confidence, and charisma.

He turned his back to the basketball hoop so that he was facing the crowd and then pointed at a rotund teenager in a bright red shirt who was near the back of the crowd. The kid was meek and seemed to be uncomfortable in social situations. Nonetheless he grinned and expressed his excitement in subtle ways in order to avoid embarrassing himself.

"All you, Andy!" Danny kept his left hand fixed toward the anxious teenager and with his right hand, he tossed the ball over his shoulder with just enough speed and velocity to tilt into the basket. The crowd roared. A few people rushed to greet him, including the boy in red.

"That was sweet!" A a toothless little kid enthused, grabbing onto Danny's thigh.

"I bet you can't beat me!" Another guy challenged him.

"Thanks, you guys are seriously the best, but I can't play another round. I have a date with that gorgeous woman over there and I know better than to leave her waiting too long." He smiled and then abandoned his new posse to continue his evening with me.

I smiled as he made his way over. "I didn't realize I was getting involved with LeBron James,"

"Mm, there's all kinds of things you don't know about me," he teased. I fixed my lips to give him a celebratory kiss and we touched slightly. Then he pulled away.

"I uh, got you a little something" he whispered gently, "even though you're the real prize tonight" Danny's sheepish grin indicated that he was completely aware of how corny he sounded.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "You and your cheesy pickup lines."

"Hey, I'm gonna make you fall in love with those cheesy pickup lines one day... _and me_."

He said the latter so subtly, so naturally it rolled from his tongue. A hint of humor indeed, but in all seriousness he knew that once he wrapped his charms around me I would have no choice but to fall helplessly and dangerously in love. I just shot him a side eye.

The next thing I knew, Danny pulled out a Tasmanian Devil stuffed animal from behind his back. "To match those incredibly sexy slippers you were wearing this afternoon."

My face was growing warm again. I looked away shyly and let out a silent laugh. "Thank you," I continued to avoid eye contact.

He stared at me with a peculiar look as we began walking around the amusement park."Can I ask you something personal?"

"Ask me anything," I immediately regretted saying.

"Why do you get so … timid and uncomfortable when I point out how sexy you are. I mean it's not news to you. I can tell that you're confident in the way you look, but I don't know. You seem uneasy when I compliment you. I just- I don't wanna make you uncomfortable."

"You don't!" I interjected, "I mean you do- but. You're right I'm not good at taking compliments anymore."

"Anymore?" He seemed genuinely curious.

"Yeah, I don't wanna get into it, but I used to be ..different. Stuff happened and I just haven't been able to find myself again."

"Hmm, well that, I can relate to"

I looked at him for an explanation, but he his eyes resigned.

"I'd like to believe that I see the real you though."

"Yeah? How do you suppose that?"

He looked at me discerningly with the intensity of a coursing river bursting through the stream of consciousness. "I feel like there's this metaphysical connection between us. Like- I can't explain it. It's almost as if I've known you. Maybe in another life if you believe in that kind of stuff." His eyes pleaded at me for something, I could not decipher what. Validation? Re-assurance that his gut-feeling was not one-sided? I didn't know how to respond.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" Danny blushed.

"No, I don't really know what to think to be honest. When I spotted you at the party the other night I uh. I found you difficult to read which is a rarity. People-reading is my niche. It's my entire aim as a psychology major. I look at people and I automatically see so many pages of their unique stories. I see happiness. I see anxiety, depression masked in anger. I see so many things that many people may not catch onto such as body language and its multiple interpretations. I just- I see stories, but when I saw you that night all I could see was the front cover...the untitled hardback cover and it...freaked me out a little bit, for lack of a better word."

We both chuckled a bit, but at the same time acknowledged how serious and how intimate this discussion was.

"Can I take a stab at why it freaked you out so much that you couldn't figure me out?"

"Sure, tell me something I don't know." I crossed my arms around my chest, quite intrigued by the conversation.

"You're afraid of not being able to pick up on my character and motivations, because" He leaned in closer and said, "because you'd have to see me as the stranger I am to you and you'd have to trust that I'm the person I present myself as."

"I don't have trust issues." I muttered unconvincingly.

"Are you saying that because you really don't? Or are you saying it because you don't want me to be right."

I tried my hardest to resist smiling. "I'm saying it because you're wrong you- you egotistical, asshat." I couldn't help the laughter.

"What did you just call me?" I backed away as he approached me with playful rage. "Throwing shade over there?"

"That's not all I'm throwing." I winked and began firing shots of popcorn at my date as he ran and pleaded for mercy. We were giggling and chasing eachother around like small children until we were interrupted by a strange encounter.

"Vikram?" A woman in her twenties with messy blonde hair squinted in our direction.

Danny ignored her and tried to proceed. "I can uh-"

"Vik!" She insisted even louder beckoning for his attention.

"Do you know that woman?" I whispered at Danny.

"No," he responded briskly and tried to head off in the other direction.

"Vikram, I know you see me standing here" she began to follow us.

"Okay, obviously you've got the wrong person!" He snapped at her, " I'm not whoever you thought I was. I'm not, so if you'll please-"

The frizzy-haired blonde looked blank-faced. She apologized and then walked away slowly.

I thought Danny's anger was unwarranted, but he brushed it off casually. "That was weird, right? She looked like she was strung out or something," he laughed that the woman's expense.

"Yeah, crazy," I forced myself to smile.

"Hey, do you wanna get outta here? It's getting late."

"Yeah, we should probably go."

When we got back to his car, Danny opened and held the door for me as he had done earlier when we arrived. The ride back seemed faster, as it always seems. A song by ALT-J was playing softly in the background as we made our way back to campus. There was a peculiar feeling in the air. Danny walked with me across the quiet campus back to my dorm.

It was late we got back, close to midnight. I considered allowing him to come inside. Regina would still be out, I figured but decided it would be best to take things slow.

"I had a really great time today."

"Good enough to earn me a second date?" He asked knowingly, "Tomorrow per se?"

"Mmm tomorrow's Sunday. My designated day of study." I grinned with feminine omnipotence, "But I don't have any classes on Wednesday." I added suggestively.

"Wednesday it is then, can't wait."

I smiled and tried not to break eye-contact although the way he looked into my eyes made me feel weak. I bit down on my lip softly. "Goodnight," I said at last.

"Goodnight, Lacey" he smiled and then kissed me on the cheek.

I couldn't stop grinning as he walked off. It felt as if my cheeks had been permanently locked in that position. I wasn't sure what would happen between me and Danny, but I was eager to find out where it would go from there. When I got to the third floor, my RA washed the grin off of my face as she came rushing toward me in a panick.. She gripped me in her arms so tight.

I think she realized I was unreceptive, so she let go of me. "Lacey, I'm so glad that you're alright. We have been trying to call you for hours." Her voice cracked when she spoke.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm fine. I must have forgotten my phone." After a long pause of silence, I asked, " Is there something wrong?"

"Honey, the whole campus is shaken right now. Where have you been?" She looked puzzled about my confusion, which only puzzled me more.

"Okay, Janae, you're scaring me. What happened?"

I noticed how she shifted uncomfortably as if to brace herself to deliver terrible news. "They found uh, a body at an old apartment near campus, it was Regina." At that point, my RA was at the verge of tears herself, but everything grew still to me.

"She's...dead," I vaguely heard her say. But at the time my senses came to a halt, body numb, a clot of saliva lodged in the back of my throat. I prepared myself for the tears that never fell from my swollen eyes. This was exactly the kind of news that I'd prayed against for Regina. I warned her, I- Why didn't I do enough to make sure she was okay? My mind was just everywhere. In spite of all of these emotions, my face remained solemn and un-phased. Janae must have said something that warranted a response, because she was looking at me as if she were anticipating an answer.

"I'll um-" I was finding it difficult to frame my words, "Is the library open?"

Janae looked baffled by my carelessness. "Lacey," she started to say something but I'd already moved on.

"It's fine, I'll study in my room. I just...I-I have this test. You know how Dr. Appel is. I finally get a chance to study without..." I smiled through my teeth, nodded, and returned to my lonely dorm room. I knew my response may have seemed bizarre, but I had been happy for all of 2.5 seconds before my world corroded again. It all felt so unreal.

The room even smelled different. I'd grown used to that queer mix of cherry blossom perfume and vodka that Regina held so dear. I collected myself as I walked the room casually grazing my hand past Regina's old belongings. Her desk, her minimally used textbooks, that stupid stereo that used to irk my nerves incessantly. And all I could think about was our stupid fight, how I'd accused her of being too promiscuous and yelled at her for throwing my psychology book out of the window. I thought about how even then she brought the most beautiful bits of my life together. She forced me to have fun, to go out. Because of her I met Danny...twice and I was already falling for him.

Regina Crane may have been a little unhinged but she was lively. She was fun. She was free from all of the inhibitions that held me down, and she enjoyed life, made the most of it. But now she ceased to live...why? I did not know the details of her death. Maybe it wasn't what I thought. Maybe her recklessness was not the cause of her demise. Maybe it was just- the thoughts were too morbid.

I didn't want to cry just yet . I didn't want to lock myself up in avoidance either, so I called the only other person that made me _feel_ strongly, the stranger, the new flame.

"Hey, uhm it's me Lacey."

"Hey, how are you holding up? I just heard about the girl in your dorm. Are you okay?"

"She was my roommate actually, but yeah I'm fine...mostly."

"I'm so sorry, Lace. Do you want me to come over, or get you anything?"

"Just bring your fine ass...and your terrible jokes" I tried to laugh. "I don't wanna cry about this, at least not yet. We still don't even know the details, but I really don't wanna be alone right now."

"Hey, you're not alone, okay? I'm on my way right now."

"Thank you," my heart swelled at his compassion.

"Alright, see you soon."

…

Danny fingered his touch screen even after he'd hung up the phone. He slowly cruised by an old apartment just outside of campus. Police lights were flashing; and a crowd of people who'd flooded the street were asked to vacate the premises for an investigation was underway. He rolled up on one casual stroller who was dressed in all black and jumped out of the car to pursue him.

"Hey!" Danny called out in a hushed holler. The young man stopped at once. Shaking with fear as he turned around. "Did you do everything that I told you to do?" Danny asked in a foreboding tone.

"Uh..y-yes." The man stuttered, his eyes fixed on the bitter leaves that acted like a blanket to the cold, hard ground.

Danny shook his head, clearly unimpressed. "I'm gonna ask you that one more time," his tone grew more stern. "And this time I want you to remember what lying to me can cost you." He was eerily calm in his aggressive approach. "Did you do everything that I told you to do?" Danny spoke these words slowly taking the time to enunciate each word thus emphasizing the importance of whatever he was talking about. "And don't come at me with the ums and the wandering eyes. Answer my damn question. Yes or no."

The young man stood upright from his slouched posture, pretending to assume confidence. "I did everything that you asked."

Danny nodded. "Good, now get the hell out of here."

"But what about-" Danny didn't even have to silence the young man. He knew better than to proceed when that ominous expressionless face beckoned for him to just leave...and so he did. He scurried off into the night as Danny Desai stood, observing as authorities taped up the tragic scene as red and blue flashing lights highlighted his brazen features.


End file.
